Harry Potter and the Exchange Student
by bob4
Summary: A 5th year comes to Hogwarts from a school in salem


Hello I'm a totally new wrighter ( not really ) and I'm trying some thing new. I skipped the train ride, and the sorting : and the only things that belong to me are the exchange student, and the plot, the other school, and the items (will be mentioned later).  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chatting about the exchange student, and in a few moments Dumbledore would be telling the school the one person who got the highest score on the test, and who would be moving to America to study in Salem school of witchcraft and wizardry, a famous witch and wizarding school.  
  
"I wonder who it will be." asked Harry.  
  
"Not me." said Hermione with a look of disapointment on her face.  
  
"What dint you try out?" asked Harry  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on." said Ron. "Do you mean to tell us you didn't even make a shot at it? Hermione you could have gone to Salem!"  
  
"I know." Hermione said as they took thier seats at Gryffindor table. "But I'd miss everyone to much. I'd get homesick."  
  
"Uh-hu." said Ron. "That and Victor Krum said he'd come visit during winter holidays."  
  
Hermione turned slightly red and busied herself with her Arithmancy book.  
  
Dumbledore walked up and before he rasied his hand, everyone was quiet. Even Peeves waited to hear what he had to say before dumping a bucket of water on one of the new first years.  
  
"Hello, Hello and welcome to the new year. I bet I know why you are all quiet. Well there's no point to making you all suffer so here it is," he lifted a small envelope. "The student who got the top points in thier chosen field   
( author's note: the test had three feilds, Herboligy, defense against blah blah, and transfigouration. The person who got the best marks in any field won and got that house half what ever there score was in points.) is.." every person held there breath.   
  
"Neville longbottom"  
  
There where many "huh's !?" and "what's !?" in the crowd.  
  
"For 491 out of 500 in Herbolgy."  
  
Neville was so shock he almost fell out of his chair. Peeves flew over and dumpted the water on him.  
  
"Neville gets rewarded half his score in points which is 246. Neville will you please come up here."  
  
Neville walked up there shaking. Dumbledore gave him a trophe almost Neville's size. It was a beautiful trophe made of gold but what was really cool was the picture of Neville on it and the Gryffindor lion.  
  
"Now to other news. Of course, the exchange program works in two ways, and the student coming here is named Mordelo Torvel, in a course not taken in any other school in the world...Inventing. Many famous wizards took that course including Nicolas Flamel and the Wright brothers. He will be coming here in three days as when Neville will be leaving. Now off to bed, and Gryffinder, If you party, It will have to stop by midnight."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The next day people were either congadulating Neville or wondering what the new student looked like as Dean Thomas, a very good drawer, drew him according to the discripition. Who ever got the closest would win 15 Galloens. Ron and Harry both thought of a Percy looking boy while Hermione thought of a guy who looked strange familar.  
  
"Hey, it's Vicky!!!"  
  
"Shut up Ron, and don't call him Vicky" said Hermione blandly.  
  
"yeah leave Vicky alone!" Yelled Fred.  
  
Snapes class wasn't to bad for everyone...except Neville. Snape was being so mean to him he forgot to yell at everyone else, even Harry.  
  
Finally the day everyone was waiting for came. Everyone nearly died when they saw the decorations. On either side of them they saw banners: one of Gryffindor and one of a house called Silverfang. Behind the teachers table their was the crest of Hogwarts and Salem. On either side of the teachers table was a statue of the Gryffindor lion and the Silverfang wolf... both of which were moving. Instead of the familar plates there were menu, just like at the Christmas dance.  
  
Everyone was talking nonstop.  
  
"Do you think they even under stand each other,"said Ron who was looking at a group of girls who were all talking at once, at a extreamly fast speed.  
  
"Doubt it" said Harry, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Could I have your attention please," said Dumbledore for the time for Neviles depature had come. "I would like to say goodbye to Neville, and wish him great adventures at Salem. We will miss you dearly, Neville." He raised his glass at Neville as did the other teachers and three tables ( if I need to tell you which table didn't, there is something wrong with you).  
  
"Good bye everyone, I'll miss you all as well as this school."  
  
He walked out the door then, not to come for the whole school year... or maybe more.  
  
Not two mintues after the doors had shut, Hagrid came in carring 5 large suitcases followed by a boy holding a case very carefully.  
  
"Hey"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Thats it, thats all read the next chapter ! Please review. If you insult me I will hunt you down and put the Crutasious curse on you!!! 


End file.
